


Фанатская беллетристика

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Адъютант его превосходительства [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Раздел фанатской беллетристики Silver Elite позволил Генералу узнать много нового.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.

_Какова пава, такова и слава._

_(с) пословица_

 

Четыре часа ночи. Кухня. Еле слышное гудение вентиляции. Тусклая подсветка вытяжки слабо освещала пространство, слегка обрисовывая контуры мебели. Рядом с плитой, прямо на каменном прилавке сидел Генерал Сефирот, уткнувшись лицом в ладони; между пальцев дымилась забытая сигарета. Рядом стояла открытая бутылка очень дорогого коньяка и два бокала. Необычное и пугающее зрелище, если учитывать что Сефирот не курил вообще.

Откуда-то снизу послышался еле различимый стон, а Сефирот лишь сильнее прижал ладони к лицу. Теперь послышалось шуршание, более отчетливое, а затем вымученный стон. После этого Генерал сломался и согнулся в очередном приступе смеха. Ему вторил точно такой же, только прерываемый икотой.

\- Все-е-е… я больше-не могу… - Клауд мученически застонал, но в процессе опять икнул.

Генерал молчал, стараясь задержать дыхание, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Дай воды-ы!…

Сефирот перевел дыхание, чтобы опять не рассмеяться. Он наугад протянут стакан вниз. Клауд все еще икал, но уже не смеялся.

\- Мои ребра! У меня лицо болит. Больше не могу! - Клауд опять начал хихикать откуда-то из-под стола.

– Надо Генезису это будет показать, про него тоже раздел есть. - Сефирот залпом осушил бокал с коньяком и налил себе еще.

\- Зак про себя и Анджила два дня читал и ржал как конь. – Из темноты показалась рука со стаканом. Сефирот налил в него воды. – Спасибо.

\- Так, ладно, что у нас дальше? - Генерал затушил почти полностью истлевшую сигарету и придвинул ноутбук, мерцающий заставкой на экране.

Нет, он в принципе знал, что люди, в большинстве своем не здоровы на голову, но почему это большинство, состоит в его фан-клубе?  Два дня назад Зак открыл ему поистине ошеломляющую информацию, дав ссылку на очередной конкурс на сайте "Дейли Солджерс Лайф". Чтение в итоге вылилось в такое, чего Сефирот никак не ожидал. Определенно, конкурс фанатской беллетристики в закрытом разделе Silver Elite позволил ему узнать о себе и своей сексуальной жизни много нового, даже такого, о чем сам и не подозревал.

С пола раздалось невнятное бульканье. Ночь продолжалась.

 

 

 

 


End file.
